Generally, a CD-R is known as an optical information recording medium of write-once type which is reproduced by a CD (Compact Disc) drive or a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read Only Memory) drive.
The optical recording medium such as a CD-R has a basic structure in which a recording layer having an organic dye film is formed on a transparent substrate having a spiral pregroove, a reflecting layer of a metallic film is formed thereon, and further a protective layer of an ultraviolet curing resin is formed thereon, and is configured to record by irradiating a laser beam from the side of the transparent substrate to the recording layer to partly decompose the dye of the recording layer.
This optical information recording medium is expanding its market rapidly because of merits such as compatibility with CDs and a unit cost per bit lower than that of paper, and recording apparatuses, which can write at a recording speed ten times or more higher than an ordinary speed, and corresponding media are being supplied to the market in response to needs for high-speed processing.
Furthermore, it is demanded on the market that a high capacity is provided in correspondence with an increasing amount of data processing every year, and it is assumed that a capacity of 1.3 GB (Giga Bytes) or more is required for an amount of data for image processing or the like.
When the above pits are recorded by means of a laser beam having a wavelength of 780 nm, NA (Numerical Aperture) of 0.45 to 0.50 and a spot diameter of about 1.6 μm employed in the current CD-ROM/-R/-RW drives in order to secure a recording amount of about two times of the currently used ones without changing an outer diameter of conventional optical information recording media of write once type, there are problems as described below.
Specifically, when a tracking pitch is simply changed to have a smaller interval, unwanted signals are taken from an adjacent track when reproducing, namely so-called crosstalk increases, and a clear signal cannot be obtained, resulting in increase of so-called jitter which is the variation in the pit signal at the time of reproduction.
When the recording pits are merely configured to be formed in high density in a linear velocity direction, an effect of heat generated when the pits are formed causes a phenomenon which is called heat interference affecting on the recording state of the next pit, a length of the previously recorded pit and an interval to the next pit become short, so that a position of the next written pit is easily displaced. As a result, a jitter becomes worse. This phenomenon is also seen when recording at a high speed.